As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A classic desktop computer AC-DC power supply uses three different stages to convert an AC input voltage to a regulated DC output voltage. The three power processing stages are an input diode rectification bridge, an active power factor correction (PFC) boost pre-regulator and a DC-DC buck regulator with multiple outputs. Each power processing stages has power losses, which add together to negatively impact the overall power conversion efficiency. Additionally, the complexity of the AC-DC power supply circuitry increases the cost and lowers the overall performance reliability of the AC-DC power supply.